


Prophecy of an Apostle (Old Version)

by ConvexLixsus



Series: Fate Series Crossovers [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvexLixsus/pseuds/ConvexLixsus
Summary: Fem!Harry fic. Helena Potter, a squib. Or is she? When Zelretch takes her under his wing, he opens up a whole new world for Helena, and by default a whole new family who accepts her for who she is. Reverse-Harem!Fic. LEMONS! Potter/Weasley/Dumbledore!Bashing.
Series: Fate Series Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Zelretch and the Einzberns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my ff .net account that I am transferring over. this one in particular was being rewritten.

From the night Voldemort attacked the Potter twins, she had been called a squib.

Lily and James doted on her little brother. Charlus Sirius Potter was born a mere three minutes after her, and that was enough for Albus bloody Dumbledore to name him the 'Chosen One'.

She was ignored, for the most part. Even her godfather, Sirius, who had once loved her oh so dearly, hadn't glanced at her since the attack. Instead, he spent most of his time with Charlus, playing with him and helping James teach the little brat how to fly.

By the time she turned five, she had already taught herself how to read and write. She new that if she didn't teach herself, that she'd never learn.

After all, they hadn't acknowledged her in _years_.

So when the old man with red eyes suddenly appeared in her bedroom in Potter Manor on the Christmas morning during her fifth year, and wished her a Merry Christmas, she was quite shocked. She hadn't been spoken to in just under four years, after all.

"Merry Christmas, Helena Lillian Potter," he greeted cheerfully. Helena raised a brow. "I'm curious to know just how you managed to get passed the Potter wards without alerting my Father."

The man chuckled. "An old, _old_ secret, my Dear, one I hope to pass on to you."

Helena cocked her head. "I'm afraid whatever magic you used I cannot perform. You see, I am a squib," she told him carefully.

The man smiled knowingly. "No, my dear; you are simply not a _witch_ ," he emphasized.

Helena took a seat at her desk, as the man was currently seated on her bed. "I'm afraid, sir, that I do not understand. If I am not a witch, then I am obviously a squib. There is simply nothing else I could be."

He nodded. "Normally, you would be right. However, not many witches and wizards are fond, or even _aware_ of _Mages_."

The word mages made Helena confused. "I thought Mage was simply another word for wizard?" she asked the man.

He laughed. "No, dear child, a Mage is a person with Magical Circuits _instead_ of a magical core. There is no limit to how powerful a Mage can be; however, very few wizards are powerful, as magical cores use up a lot more energy than circuits do."

Helena hummed. "I suppose it _is_ possible, however I don't understand why you would believe me to be a mage." she replied, shaking her head.

"I am what's known as a Dead Apostle. Wizards call us vampires. As such, I have the ability to see not only a wizards core, but how many Circuits a mage has."

"How many circuits is normal?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment. "In an adult who's in their prime, I'd say about 70, maybe 80. In a child your age, about 5."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you have that smile on your face?" she asked suspiciously. He chuckled. "You are only five years old; but you have 95 circuits."

Her eyes widened. "Is that good?" she asked hesitantly. He laughed. "It means that you'll be the most powerful Magus ever in recorded history! The Clock Tower is going to have a field day with this!"

Helena smiled widely. "So Mother and Father were wrong! I _do_ have magic! Just not the same one they do!"

The old man smiled. "Exactly! Now, the reason I am telling you this is because I want you as my apprentice!"

Helenas eyes widened. "You do?" she asked, in awe. He nodded, standing up and holding out a box. "My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, master of the Kaleidoscope. However, you can call me Zelretch."

**Break**

Helena spent three years training under Zelretch, learning the Kaleidoscope from the inside of her bedroom.

"Once you master it, you can bypass the Potter family wards and visit anywhere in the world!" he had told her.

With that in mind, Helena put her all into learning the Kaleidoscope, hoping to, as soon as she became a master, travel the world and learn the different magics the world had to offer.

Zelretch had once told her that a Magus goes through six magical inheritance's during their teenage years. She passed the first one on her eighth birthday, which brought her Magical Circuits up to 178. the next ones would be on her tenth, twelfth, fourteenth, sixteenth, and eighteenth respectively. Thinking on how powerful she'd gotten with only one inheritance, she wondered just how powerful she'd be in the future.

Either way, she had just mastered the Kaleidoscope, and Zeltretch finally let her open the box that he'd handed her the day she'd met him.

"What is this, Zelretch?" she asked him, staring at the green sceptre-like creation in the spruce box.

He grinned. "That, my child, is a Kaleidostick. It's name is Emerald."

She blinked, staring up at him. "Is it like that Mystical Girl creator you've got? Ruby, was it?" she asked in monotone.

His grin widened. "Oh, yes! Only this one is much more compliant. Ruby hates its master, however this one isn't sentient like Ruby. When you aren't using it, it'll turn into an earring."

Helena picked it up carefully. "I know how it works, however I don't think I'll use it for a while. I don't feel like I'd need to."

He nodded. "It's entirely up to you. There is, however, another part to your 'graduation' gift."

She looked at him, "what else is there?"

He smirked. "I spoke with the Clock Tower, and they gave me the go-ahead to make you a Dead Apostle."

He cringed when she squealed. "Really? I get to be a Dead Apostle?" she asked loudly.

Zelretch nodded. "You'll continue to age until you reach your last Inheritance, and then you'll never age again. Very few things can kill an Apostle, so you'll probably live until the end of time. However, due to you having so many circuits, there is a problem."

Helena frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. Zelretch frowned. "I gave you the 'talk' last year, remember?" he asked. Helena nodded. "Well, due to the amount of power you have, you're going to need several... _lovers_ the keep your magic in check."

Helena cringed. "Like a harem?" she asked. He nodded. "In truth, it isn't all that bad. Magi in general are very sexual beings, and Harems are not all that uncommon. Having one due to how much magic you have is actually a good thing. It is, however, necessary that you _love_ all of those within your harem, and that they love you back."

Helena sighed. "How will I know that they love me?" she asked. He smiled, kneeling in front of her. "You'll feel it with your magic. It's part of being a Dead Apostle." he replied.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Zelretch!" she said softly, hugging him. He returned the hug, smiling lightly. Releasing her, he said, "Now, child, you've reached your first magical inheritance. You've probably noticed that the _urges_ to find the first man in your harem have already started, even at such a young age. With the Kaleidoscope, you can search all over for him. I suggest that you apprentice under other mages during this time, as the more magic you know the more powerful you are. Stay safe, my child."

And then he was gone, with only a large vial of crimson red blood in his place.

Helena smiled, uncorking it. "Immortality means nothing if I'm alone the rest of my life," she whispered, downing it in one go.

That night, a new Apostle was reborn.

**Break**

After setting up an alarm on the door to her room in Potter Manor, in case someone went looking for her (unlikely as it was, she wasn't taking any chances), Helena used the Kaleidoscope to teleport herself to Germany, where Zelretch had once told her the Einzbern family resided, a letter of recommendation from Zelretch in her hands.

The Einzbern family was well known for their Mastery in Alchemy, as well as their near-perfect Homunculi. If Helena learned how to do what they had done, she could prove to other magi around the world that she was not only intelligent, but a worthy apprentice, and possibly a future master in the subject.

She walked up to the Bounded Field that surrounded the land owned by the Einzbern family, and clutched her winter coat closer. Germany was cold, however she hoped to get used to the cold eventually.

As she reached the Einzbern gate, she saw a homunculus waiting for her.

"What do you need with the Einzbern family?" she asked. Helena bowed to her. "Greetings, Einzbern servant. My name is Helena Lilian Potter, former apprentice to Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshall and Master of the Kaleidoscope, and newly appointed Dead Apostle. I wish to speak with the head of the family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, about an apprenticeship."

The homunculus nodded. "Please, follow me, Lady Potter. My name is Chloris."

Helena followed Chloris into the estate, making sure to keep close so as to not become lost in the forest surrounding the palace. "The grounds are beautiful, Chloris. Do the Homunculi upkeep them?"

Chloris nodded. "I am in charge of the gardens, as well as the front gate. There are currently fifty Homunculi who work at the estate. Lord Jubstacheit is a very kind master."

Helena smiled. "I can't wait to meet him; I've heard only good things about the Einzbern family."

They chatted idly for a while more, but as they reached the palace at long last, Chloris bowed to her. "Lord Jubstacheit is waiting for you inside, Lady Potter. I hope your meeting is fruitful."

Helena thanked the girl, and entered the palace with grace.

She took one look at the old man who awaited her beyond the doors and dropped to one knee, bowing her head deeply in respect, and placing her right hand over her heart in a fist. "Greetings, Lord Jubstacheit von Einzbern. I hope you are well?"

Lord Jubstacheit laughed. "Stand, girl, no need to kneel to me. And, yes, I am well. I hope you are as well?"

Helena rose from her position. "I am, thank you, Lord Jubstacheit."

He waved her forward, and she walked up to him. He kissed both of her cheeks lightly, and she returned the gesture. "Thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home, My Lord," she said to him with a smile. He laughed.

"Any apprentice of old Zelretch is welcome anytime, child!" he replied. "I see you have a recommendation letter from him?"

She handed it to him. "I do, Lord Jubstacheit. I have recently mastered the Kaleidoscope, and with to next apprentice under a master alchemist such as yourself."

As they walked to his office, Lord Jubstacheit nodded. "I have no problems taking you on as not only an apprentice, but as an honorary Einzbern as well, should you master the art of alchemy. There are very few alchemists outside of our family, and we would like to keep it that way, you see."

Helena nodded. "I understand, and I also see no problems with it."

Lord Jubstacheit hummed. "I would also like you to apprentice under my son in-law as well. You may know his name; Kiritsugu Emiya."

She looked at him. "The Mage Killer?" she questioned. Lord Jubstacheit nodded. "He recently had a child with my daughter, Irisviel. He is retired, but I know that he had wished to pass down what he knew to another."

Helena nodded. "It would be useful to learn his craft. I hear that his Origin Bullets were unstoppable."

Lord Jubstacheit nodded. "His two Origins, 'Severing' and 'Binding' allowed his bullets to destroy any magic in their way."

She smirked. "I am in possession of more than two Origins, Lord Jubstacheit, if it is of any use to you."

Lord Jubstacheit blinked. "My, I knew you were powerful, but I wonder just how so. Do you mind if I am told the nature of your Origins, Lady Potter?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all, Lord Jubstacheit. After all, if I am to be your apprentice, you would soon find out anyway."

She held up a finger for every origin she mentioned. "The first one is 'Spear'. Using it, I can not only use any weapon in the Spear category even without training, but I can also recreate them using my magic. The second is 'Severing', like Kiritsugu's is. Thirdly, is 'Poison', which allows me to consume anything potentially lethal to others and use it against them. And, lastly, is 'Time', which allows me to alter the flow of time in my favor."

Lord Jubstacheit laughed. "Four Origins! A powerful young lady you are, Lady Potter! And, what of the elements?"

She smirked. "You've heard of the forgotten elements, yes?" she asked. Lord Jubstacheit nodded. "I possess six elements in total, three of which are forgotten ones. Fire, Wind, Void, Ice, Shadow, and Lightning."

Lord Jubstacheit let out a loud bark of laughter. "You truly are something, aren't you, Lady Potter?" he chuckled.

She smiled. "I've been told so by Zelretch many times over."

"Grandpa?" a small voice called out.

Lord Jubstacheit and Helena turned to see a small girl, about five years old, staring at them. "Illyasviel, this is my new apprentice, Helena. Helena, this is my granddaughter, Illyasviel."

The small girl waved shyly, and Helena melted. She knelt down, holding out her hand. "Hello there, Illya."

The girl blinked. "Daddy calls me that," she mumbled. "Can I call you that, too?" Helena asked. Illya nodded. "Yeah!" she smiled.

Lord Jubstacheit patted Helena on the shoulder. "We will start tomorrow. I will speak to Kiritsugu about the apprenticeship. Why doesn't my granddaughter show you around the estate for now?"

Illya cheered, and Helena couldn't find it in herself to argue.

**Break**

"Adjust the hold there, otherwise you might shoot someone accidentally."

Helena loosened her grip slightly, earning her an approving grunt from Kiritsugu. "Better. Now, your aim was lacking the other day. I want to see how much you've improved since then. Shoot the target. I expect a perfect shot."

 _Kiritsugu is always such a hard-ass_ , Helena thought, taking a careful aim. She had the target in her sight, and she hoped to hit the middle.

_Bang!_

The bullet tore a small hole into the tarp they were using as their target, hitting the red bulls-eye dead on.

Helena let a smile cover her face, eyes alight in happiness. "I did it!" she cried.

Kiritsugu nodded. "Yes, you did. I see that the training finally paid off. It's been an entire year, after all."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I've been nothing but a good student, and you know it!"

Kiritsugu laughed, clutching his gut. "I won't deny it, however you still have a ways to go before you get your own Origin Bullets and the gun to go with them."

Helena pouted. "I know. But I'm hoping to finish this apprenticeship before my next inheritance! Lord Jubstacheit told me I only had a few more months before he names me a Master Einzbern Alchemist!"

Kiritsugu smiled. "After that creation you made, you deserve it."

Helena blushed. "I only took the idea from the wizarding potion Skele-Grow. Who knew the Magi version I created would be that powerful..."

He patted her on the back. "Thanks to you, I feel much better, and I probably won't die at an early age. Losing more than half of my ribs to make the Origin Bullets would have caught up to me in a few years. Now, though, I can make as many as I want and my ribs will just keep growing back."

She smiled. "I'm glad I could help." she thought for a moment. "Lord Jubstacheit wants something original for my final project, though, so I better get cracking." then, her eyes lit up. "I got it! I have to go, Teach! I have a project to start!"

And so, she ran off toward the Alchemy Labs.

Kiritsugu stood there, a smile on his face. Behind him, Irisviel wrapped her arms around his waist. "She's such a good girl, so pure." she whispered. Kiritsugu nodded. "She's like a second daughter," he replied, clutching her hands that were wrapped around him.

"Father said that once her Mastery is complete, we could adopt her," Irisviel whispered. Kiritsugu's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, excited. Irisviel let go of him, and danced in front of Kiritsugu. "Yes, he said that he's too old to adopt another child, and since I'll be the head of the family once he passes, it's only fair that she be the first we adopt into the family. The Einzberns have a long history of adopting Alchemists into the fold, after all."

Kiritsugu kissed her softly. "Illya will be happy," he stated, "she loves Helena like a sister."

Irisviel smiled. "She is such a kind girl. How her family could ignore her like that simply because she isn't like them..."

Kiritsugu wrapped an arm around her carefully. "She has us now, Iris."

And that ended the conversation.

**Break**

Lord Jubstacheit smiled warmly at his pupil. "So, this is your final project?" he asked, looking into the diamond cauldron where a shimmering red stone lay.

Helena nodded. "I remember you saying once that Irisviel and Illya both had the same defect, and that they would die sooner than they should. I made this to cure them on any impurities from the experiments done."

He hummed. "But why is it a stone?" he asked, intrigued.

She fidgeted. "I may have accidentally made the Philosophers Stone..."

He blinked. "You mean to tell me that you figured out the recipe for the Stone all Alchemists have tried and failed to create throughout the ages?"

She looked down. "I researched several attempts from over the centuries, and altered them slightly, and I think I managed it. I has all the properties of the original stone, which was destroyed over 2'000 years ago, and when I accidentally dropped a piece of paper in there, it turned into this..."

Lord Jubstacheit looked at her hand, and saw a small lump of gold.

"Try dropping another piece in there," he said. She grabbed a paper and folded it, then dropped it into the cauldron.

It turned into a larger lump of gold.

"Incredible!" Lord Jubstacheit shouted. "You've made the legendary Philosophers Stone!"

Helena smiled. "Using the liquid it excretes – which I believe is the Elixir from the Legends – we could heal Irisviel and Illya, can't we?"

Lord Jubstacheit nodded, then turned to one of the homunculi in the room. "Fetch my daughter and granddaughter! Kiritsugu as well!"

If this worked, he wouldn't have to bury anymore of his family because of the alterations. He already had to bury his wife.

At the end of the day, Helena Lilian Potter became a Master Alchemist, and was given by Irisviel and Kiritsugu the secondary name and title of Ulrika Imelda von Einzbern.

Not even a week later, Kiritsugu granted her her mastery in the form of Origin Bullets, made from her own bones, and a beautiful black trench coat with grey lining.

With two new masteries under her sleeve, and a promise to visit over the weekends, Helena decided to travel the mundane way, and headed to Japan to gain a new mastery in the field of Jewel magic, a recommendation letter from Lord Jubstacheit in her hands addressed to Tokiomi Tohsaka.


	2. A Jewels Craft

When Helena arrived in Japan, more specifically Fuyuki City, she was in awe.

While in Germany she had spent most of her time within the estate walls, and rarely went to visit the small village that was down the mountain the estate was located on.

The high-rise buildings that she saw now were much different than the small houses the village had to offer, and she wished that she had the time to explore.

Walking along the street, she noticed several Sushi places, and decided that it was probably the preferred food in the country. Hungry after the long flight, she stepped into one of the more expensive looking ones, and was escorted to a table by a kind looking waitress.

After ordering a large dish of Nigiri and a glass of water, she glanced around. No one was watching her, so she deemed it safe to look over the file in her case.

After Kiritsugu gave her her new weapon, she had quickly bought more guns, specifically two assault rifles and a sniper rifle. Then she had Kiritsugu contact the Clock Tower, and name her his successor in the field.

This was her first assignment. Thankfully, it was in Japan, which was where she wanted to be anyway, because as soon as she finished the job she needed to kind the Tohsaka residence and give Lord Tohsaka her recommendation letter from Jubstacheit.

When her food came, she thanked the waitress and continued looking through the file as she ate.

Her target was Moromatsu Shiki, a mage who was known to steal the Family Crests from older families by killing them. The Clock Tower wanted him dead, however didn't care about what happened to the family crests he had stolen, as all the lines were now dead because of him.

Helena decided that she would absorb the crests herself once she killed him, and had gotten permission from the Clock Tower just to make everything legal.

They had no problems with it, so it was go-time.

She paid for her meal, and left the restaurant, heading for the hotel she had booked while in Germany.

As soon as she was inside, she prepped her weapons, hiding them in the many hidden pocket dimensions that were woven inside the trench coat Kiritsugu had given her.

She left the hotel, and made her way into the night.

She had on a pair of glasses, although they weren't for her eyesight. The lens was made from her own magical circuits, and acted as several different things at once.

So, when her eyes found the man in a large coat hanging around the park, her glasses immediately warned her that he was her target, how far away he was, what his weak points were, and exactly where the family crests were on his body.

She managed to climb into a nearby tree without being caught, and quickly took out her assault rifle. She loaded the magazine, and glanced through the scope.

 _'Locking on'_ her earpiece, which was connected to her rifle, told her. She readied her weapon, took aim, and fired.

Moromatsu Shiki didn't stand a chance, as the bullet cut through his skull, spraying his brains all over the grass as his body fell down.

Returning the rifle to her pocket dimension, she jumped down from the branch she had perched herself on, and walked towards the body.

Grabbing Shikis left arm, she pulled the Magic Crests from his body, merging them with her own. She sighed as the knowledge from the ten families he had slaughtered filled her mind, and rose to her feet.

"Monsters like you deserve to rot in Hell," she hissed, glaring down at the body. She then grabbed her phone, and dialed a familiar number.

" _Lorelei Barthomeloi,"_ came from the other end of the speaker. Helena smirked. "Hello, Lori," she droned.

A groan came from the other end. _"Einzbern, I take it you completed the job?"_ Lorelei asked. "Of course I did, and it went as smoothly as possible."

" _The money will be transferred to your account within the hour."_

Helena smiled. "Thank you, Lori. Could you please email me the Tohsaka address?"

She got a positive reply, and hung up. "Always such a buzz kill, Lori is," she muttered, glancing at the email she had received.

**Break**

The following morning, Helena was awake bright and early, getting her stuff together and storing it in her black leather backpack, which was also a pocket dimension. She gabbed it, and left the room to pay the hotel for the night.

As the lady at the desk called for a cab, Helena thought on how no one had commented on her age the entire time she'd been in Japan. She was only ten years only, after all. Deciding to forget about it, she left the building to greet her driver, and gave him the address.

The driver was kind enough to point out any landmarks to the clearly foreign child, which Helena was thankful for.

"So what's a kid your age doing alone in Fuyuki?" the driver, an old man named Juzo asked.

Helena smiled. "You are the first one to comment on my age, Mr. Juzo."

He grinned, which she saw in the mirror. "We Japanese people don't like to intrude on other peoples business, but I've got four grandchildren, and I know I'd worry if they came to a city like this alone."

Helena chuckled. "I'm actually here to meet someone. You see, I want them to become my teacher. Should they say no, I suppose I'll just head back to Germany."

"Well then, kid, I hope he accepts you!" Juzo replied, pulling up at the address.

Smiling, Helena paid the man, making sure to leave a nice tip. "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Juzo."

As he pulled away, she readied herself for disappointment. She had been told by Jubstacheit that Tokiomi Tohsaka was a very reserved Mage, and didn't see eye-to-eye with most other mages.

She knocked on the door, and clutched the letter in her hands.

The door opened, revealing a girl just a little younger than herself, about Illya's age. "Hello," she greeted. The girl frowned. "Hello."

She smiled at the child. "I'm Helena. What's your name?"

"Rin," came the shy reply.

A voice sounded from the inside. "Who's at the door, Rin?" a man called out.

Helena looked up to see the most handsome man she'd ever seen staring at her. His brown hair was neatly groomed, paired with a nicely trimmed anchor beard. His eyes were a beautiful azure colour, and he was dressed in a nice maroon coloured suit.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked in a smooth voice, and Helena thought she would melt at the sound. Then, she shook her head. She needed to focus, dammit!

"Jubstacheit von Einzbern told me that you were a master in Jewel Craft, Lord Tohsaka," she replied smoothly, burying her feelings.

Tokiomi raised a brow. "Did he now? What is your name, child?"

Helena bowed her head. "My birth-given name is Helena Lilian Potter. However, upon receiving my Mastery in Alchemy, I was given the secondary name of Ulrika Imelda von Einzbern. I also apprenticed under the Wizard Marshall, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, and Mastered the Kaleidoscope technique, and Kiritsugu Emiya, taking over his mercenary status at the Clock Tower. I have with me a recommendation letter from my former Master, Lord Jubstacheit, as I wish to gain a Mastery in Jewel Craft."

Tokiomi narrowed his eyes. "Please, let us take this conversation to my office," he turned to his daughter, "Rin, please do not disturb us while we are in my office."

Rin nodded, running off into the house. Helena followed the Tohsaka Lord into the manor, silently staring at his ass as they walked up the stairs.

 _It looks so firm!_ She thought to herself, mentally fanning herself. Thank God Zelretch had given her the 'talk' all those years ago, otherwise she'd be very confused.

_But such a fine male specimen, dear lord!_

Tokiomi held open a door for her, and she bowed her head as she entered the room.

"Please, have a seat," Tokiomi said, gesturing to the couches. She took a seat on one, and he sat across from her.

He read the letter she'd handed him. "Jubstacheit seems to only have good things to say about you, Miss Einzbern," he said, looking at her.

"Please, I prefer either Helena or Ulrika," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Alright, Helena," he continued, "here's the thing; I already have an heiress, so I don't see why you would come tom me when I clearly have nothing to offer you."

She frowned. "I do not want your Family Crest, nor the position of your Heir. I simply wish to learn the craft. I may be an Einzbern in name, but I am in no way their Heiress. Illyasviel holds that position. Lord Jubstacheit taught me Alchemy because my former master, Zelretch, gave me a recommendation letter for him. He doesn't seem to have any regrets in teaching me the art of Alchemy."

Tokiomi hummed. "So, you are simply interested in Jewel Craft, not the secrets the Tohsaka family have held in our Crest for centuries?"

She nodded. "I hope to learn as many different crafts as possible. Not for power, but for knowledge's sake. I enjoy learning."

He smiled. "If that is the case, we will have to have a few ground rules."

Helena smiled. "I'll agree to any rules you set in place, Lord Tohsaka," she replied. He laughed. "Tokiomi is fine, Helena. After all, you'll be my student for a while yet."

He stood up, walking behind her. "Firstly, you will be living here in this house until your apprenticeship is over."

She nodded, and he continued. "Secondly, my daughter will begin learning soon, and if she needs help while I'm not around I'd like you to help her if possible."

"I'd be happy to help her, Tokiomi!" she smiled.

He patted her head, leaning in towards her, so his mouth was at her ear. "And, lastly, do not mention Rins mother, or the Matou clan, around my daughter."

She froze. "Why?" she asked, confused. He straightened, walking to his desk, which he leaned against. "Aoi died just over a year ago. The Matou clan murdered her after they took my daughter, Sakura, as part of a treaty between out families. However, as Aoi was not a mage, she was exempt from the contract, and they took advantage of it. Rin still cannot come to terms with it completely."

Helena looked down, tears coming to her eyes. "That's terrible," she whispered. Tokiomi sighed. "If you follow those rules, I will take you on as an apprentice. And, like the Einzberns did, at the end of your apprenticeship I will give you a Tohsaka name."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Tokiomi, for this opportunity. I promise I will not disappoint you."

He nodded, heading towards the door. "Allow me to show you to one of our guest rooms. It will be your room for as long as you are an apprentice here."

She followed him out of the room, trying her best to keep her eyes to herself.

**Break**

The first thing Tokiomi did the next morning was hand her a book on different kinds of gems.

"Read it, and remember the properties of the different gems. You need to be able to identify them."

Helena had always been not only an avid reader, but a fast one. The ended up reading the book three times that day, her memory storing away all the information it could.

At the end of the day, she returned the book to Tokiomi and informed him that she had read it and memorized the important information within the book. He, of course, didn't believe her, and decided to test her.

What a surprise he got when she not only got the questions right, but gave accurate drawings of any gems asked of beside the question, colour included.

"I believe Jubstacheit was correct, you are a fast learner," Tokiomi confessed, glancing at her. Helena smiled. "I have a good memory, is all!"

He smiled at her. "Considering how fast you managed this task, I believe that we can start on some simple prana transference tomorrow. I had not expected you to finish the book, let alone learn the properties until the end of the week."

She bowed, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Thank you for your kind words, Tokiomi," she murmured.

She felt his hand caress her cheek, and her blush deepened. "I expect great things from you, Helena. In all honesty, I cannot wait for the day I grant you the Tohsaka name. I am sure that you will bring me, as the head of this house, pride."

With that, he left her to her own devices.

With the rest of her night free, Helena decided to explore the manor. She started on the second floor, since she was already there, and was awed at the art adorning the halls.

She heard the distinct sounds of a violin, and opened the door it was coming from. Inside, she saw Rin, a beautiful oak violin in hand, doing her best at playing Bach's Chaconne.

She stood in the doorway, watching her. Rin was very good at the violin for her age, although in general magi were fast learners. But Rin seemed to have a natural talent for the instrument, her grip just right and hitting nearly every note perfectly.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Helena noticed Rin looking at her.

"You're very talented, Lady Tohsaka," she praised the girl. Rin's cheeks puffed up. "I suck at it," she mumbled.

Helena blinked. Then, shaking her head slightly, she made her way over to Rin, crouching beside her. "That's not true. That was beautiful, Rin, you only missed one or two notes."

The girl began to tear up, and Helena sighed. "Rin, why do you think you're bad at it?"

"Because Mommy was better."

That threw her for a loop. Tokiomi had specifically said not to mention Aoi to the girl, and yet Rin had brought it up herself.

So, she said nothing on the subject. "You have talent, Rin, and don't _ever_ think that you don't. Even with all the practice in the world I couldn't play like that. It's a gift, and you should nurture it to the fullest."

She wiped away the girls tears as she cried, unaware that Tokiomi had been watching the entire thing, also drawn in by his daughters music.

**Break**

Transferring prana into a gem took more concentration than Helena thought it would.

"Try again; don't let your mind wander," Tokiomi instructed.

Helena cleared her thoughts as best she could, concentrating on the ruby in front of her. Transference of prana into a gem was the basis of Jewel Craft, and quite possibly the easiest part. Once you mastered prana transference, the rest of the craft opened up to you.

The ruby glowed brightly, accepting the small amount of prana Helena transferred into it.

"Well done," Tokiomi praised. She blushed, looking down. "It wasn't that hard, though," she argued weakly.

He chuckled. "Nonsense, even I took longer than two days to manage even this much."

She felt his hands on her chin, as he raised her head to look at him. She realized then that she was very close to him, and her blush deepened. However, she did not move away, hoping above all else that he didn't notice how attracted she was to him.

His azure eyes stared into her emerald ones, searching for something. Helena took the time to memorize the way the skin around his eyes was smooth, and the lack of wrinkles on his pristine skin. His hair, both facial and otherwise, looked soft to the touch, and she wanted to run her hands through it.

And suddenly, it was over.

Tokiomi moved back, releasing her chin, a frown on his face. "We will continue tomorrow, if that is alright. Rin has her lessons soon."

Her heart clenched painfully, but she ignored it.

 _I knew it,_ she thought, walking out of the room, _he thinks I'm just a kid._

She should probably just give up.


	3. Missing

"The target is just so _boring,_ Papa, all he does is talk about nonsense!" she groaned into her earpiece.

" _Ulrika, focus!"_ Kiritsugu scolded, his voice firm.

Helena sighed, balancing her rifle carefully. "I have the shot; do you have him in sight?" she asked.

A grunt of affirmation was all she heard.

She looked into the scope, making sure that she was aiming at the targets head, and took fire. The bullet sliced through his brain like it was butter, and Helena heard screams and people crying out in shock as they were sprayed with blood and brains.

" _Nice shot, Kiddo,"_ Kiritsugu praised. She pouted. "I wish Lori would give me a job where I could use my Mystic Code, though," she muttered in complaint.

He laughed on the other end. _"Head back to the rendezvous point. I'm sure Irisviel is getting impatient."_

She chuckled, sending her rifle into her pocket dimension. "Roger that, Boss Man!" she joked. He groaned on the receiver.

She smoothed out a few wrinkles in her coat as she stood up, looking down on the crime scene two streets down. "One less magus hunting kids," she muttered, grabbing her backpack and walking along the roof of the building.

She got to the edge of one building, and glanced at the gap between it and the next. "Not too wide, I guess," she mumbled, backing up a little.

With a small run, she leaped onto the next roof, landing on the soles of her feet with a dull thud.

She smirked. "It's a good thing I took the time to learn Gravity Magic, otherwise that would've hurt!"

Gravity magic: the ability to alter not only your own, but the gravity of others. It was one of the different crafts she had learned on the side while Zelretch taught her the Kaleidoscope.

Her Elements were the first things she had mastered. Fire and wind were the easiest to master. Void had taken her a little longer, but it still took less time than the last three. Ice took her the least amount of time out of the three, and lightning the longest.

However, once mastered, she began to learn other smaller crafts in the time between the lessons Zelretch gave her. He, of course, had acquired the books needed for her, and for that she was thankful.

Besides Gravity, she learned Healing, Time, Rune, and Techno magic. She was hardly a master in any of them, but she had a good enough grasp on them to use them in dire situations if need be.

"Good job out there, Kiddo," the voice interrupted her thoughts.

Helena looked up to see Kiritsugu smiling down at her. She returned the smile whole-heartedly. "Thank you, Papa," she said, bowing her head at him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug, shielding her from the frozen Germanic air. "I'm proud of you; you've grown into a wonderful young lady, not to mention one hell of a mercenary!"

Someone tutted him, and they turned to face the voice. "That isn't something to praise, Kiritsugu," Irisviel scolded, although the smile on her face spoke of another story.

"Hello, Mama," Helena smiled, leaving Kiritsugu's embrace to hug her pseudo-mother gently. Irisviel kissed her head lightly. "It's been just over a year now, hasn't it? Since we last saw you, that is."

Helena nodded. "Tokiomi is a tough teacher; I had no idea that Jewel Craft was so difficult."

Kiritsugu checked his watch. "I'll go fetch the car," he said, walking off in search of their ride.

Once he was gone, Irisviel frowned at her daughter. "Ulri, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to learn this new craft, but you seem unhappy."

Helena frowned. "Do you remember when I told you that my power was too much for me, and that I would eventually require more than one lover?" she asked her mother.

Irisviel nodded, so Helena continued, "part of me being a Dead Apostle means that I'm able to feel out those who are most compatible with not only me, but my magic."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Irisviel asked.

"Tokiomi is compatible," Helena whispered, looking down.

Irisviel frowned. "I... I see..." she muttered. "Does he know?" she asked. Helena shook her head vigorously. "No, and even if he did, I'm just a kid compared to him; he can have any woman he wants, so why would he pick me?"

Her mother sighed, kneeling in front of her. "Maybe, once you're a bit older, he'll accept your feelings, _Wenig Rotkehlchen_ ," she said, using the nickname she had given Helena during her apprenticeship.

The Einzbern car pulled up, Kiritsugu in the front. "Come, _Rotkehlchen,_ let us return to the estate; you only have a few days left in Germany, after all. I'm sure Illyasviel misses you."

Helena agreed, getting into the back of the car, while Irisviel got into the front. If Kiritsugu noticed anything off, he didn't say anything.

They drove down the forest road up to the castle from the village, having had enough excitement for one day. Helena threw herself into a conversation with her mother on different alchemical properties.

Then suddenly, a blinding pain shot through her skull, and she screamed.

Kiritsugu slammed on the brakes, and turned around with Irisviel. "Ulrika, what's wrong?" he asked, frantic.

Through the pain in her skull, Helena managed to give an answer.

"The alarm in my room in England just went off."

**Break**

**Location: England**

" _What do you mean she's not in her room, James?_ " Lily Potter yelled.

James flinched. "I went to go call her down, but she wasn't answering! So I went to see if she was asleep, but her entire room is covered in dust! Like she hadn't been there in years!"

Lily frowned, staring at the letter in her hands.

 _The second letter_.

" _She wasn't a squib after all,"_ Dumbledore had said, as he had handed her both letters.

She closed her eyes, body shaking in anger. "Mipsy!" she called.

The house elf appeared but a second later, ears flopping wildly as she took in her mistress' rage. "What can Mipsy be doing for yous?" she asked.

Lily glared at the house elf. "We placed our daughter in your _specific_ care, Mipsy! Care to tell us where exactly she is, and why her room looks abandoned?"

Mipsy squeaked, grabbing her ears. "Mistress Helena told Mipsy not to tell!" she sobbed.

James knelt beside the elf. "Mipsy, where is she?"

Th elf looked down. "Mistress Helena left when she was eight, she did."

**Break**

**Location: Germany**

"She'll be fine, Lord Emiya," the Einzbern healer said, trying to calm the distressed father, "it was only a headache."

Kiritsugu growled low, and Irisviel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let Ahren explain, Kiritsugu," she said gently. Kiritsugu sighed, but nodded. "My apologies, Ahren, please continue."

Ahren smiled. "It is quite alright; it is natural to be worried for your child. Thankfully, I know what caused the headache. She had a ward set up at Potter Manor to let her know if someone were to enter it, correct?"

Irisviel and Kiritsugu nodded. "Well, those wards were in a highly magical area, so she would have had to go back to siphon off the excess prana in the wards every few months. However, as she did not do that, when the ward dropped so did all the magic it contained, which caused a backlash on the person who set up the wards; Ulrika."

Kiritsugu sighed. "That's all?" he asked. Ahren nodded. "A small nap will clear it up, no medicine or doctors needed past this point. However, you do realism what this means, do you not?"

Irisviel nodded. "The Potters know that she is missing," she whispered. Ahren nodded once more. "Thankfully, when she was adopted into the family her name not only legally changed to that of Einzbern, but it also did magically as well. The Potters will only know that she is their daughter through either looks or a blood test."

Kiritsugu sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god!" he mumbled, a smile on his face.

Just as he said that, Lord Jubstacheit came down the hallway, carrying a letter in hand, and with an irate owl on his shoulder.

Kiritsugu took it from him without a word, and read it out loud.

" _Ulrika Imelda von Einzbern_

_The Second Largest Bedroom_

_Einzbern Estate_

_Germany"_

It was a Hogwarts letter.


	4. Of Grails and Servants

Helena looked at the letter in her hand with confusion written all over her face.

"I thought I wasn't a witch, though?" she asked, looking to her parents for confirmation.

She was sitting up in her king sized bed, the black and purple sheets smoothed out to look elegant, as was the Einzbern way. Her room was large, with beautiful silver wallpapered walls that shimmered with the reflection from the snow on the patio. The floor wasn't wood or tile or linoleum, instead it was a beautiful and soft, luscious black carpet.

Aside from her bed, she had a long corner desk, made from dark spruce wood, and spanning three metres on both sides of the corner. The chair that sat in front of it, and currently held her father, Kiritsugu, was a dark burgundy colour, made from the finest leather the Einzberns could buy.

Just beside the desk was a beautiful spruce bookshelf. It went all the way to the ceiling, which was 9 feet tall, and covered the rest of the length of the wall (17 feet). Her room was squared, at 20 feet on all sides.

The patio door, which lead to a beautiful deck, was built right beside the other end of the desk, and had two _huge_ double doors to lead outside. At the moment, it was open, allowing the chilly air to seep into the room.

Her bed separated not only the patio from the door leading into the rest of the palace, but from two beautiful couches that were a purple so dark in colour that they could have been mistaken for black.

Sitting on these couches were Irisviel, Ahren, and Jubstacheit, who still held the irate owl on his shoulder. Said own was now pecking at his long beard, and Jubstacheit looked annoyed by it, if the scowl on his face was any indication.

Lastly, sitting on the bed right across from Helena, was little Illyasviel, who was staring up at her sister with wide eyes.

"You aren't going to go, right _Große Schwester_?" the girl asked in a small voice.

Kiritsugu frowned, clasping his hands together. "It is entirely up to Ulrika if she goes, Illya," he scolded gently. Illya looked down, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want her to go!" Illya cried, and Helena felt her heart break a little at seeing her little sister cry. "If she goes then they'll take her back!"

Irisviel sighed, getting up from her position on the couch to sit beside her daughters. "Illyasviel," she whispered, "look at me."

Illya glanced up, sniffling. "Mama?" she asked. Irisviel smiled. "Ulrika will never stop being your big sister, _kleine schneeflocke,_ " she comforted, wiping away the tears with her thumbs, "and do you really think she'd let them take her away like that?"

Helena smiled. "If it makes you feel better, Illya, I'm not going to go."

Illya cheered, making Irisviel and Kiritsugu laugh. Jubstacheit nodded. "I will send the rejection letter, then. I still wonder how this happened, though."

As he left the room, Helena sighed. "Mama?" she asked. Irisviel looked to her. "Could you get me my cell phone? I need to make a call."

Before she could get up, Kiritsugu stopped her. "I'll get it, you stay with the girls, Iri."

Ahren followed him out, having no real need to be there.

Irisviel smiled at her children. "I'm happy you aren't going, Ulrika," she said softly, her red eyes glowing with warmth.

Helena looked down. "I just don't understand _how_ , though!" she groaned.

Illya laughed, jumping onto her, her arms encircling Helena in a crushing embrace. "So you can stay home now, right?" she asked.

Helena chuckled. "I still have to go back to Japan, Illya," she reminded her.

Illya groaned childishly. "Awe, fine," she pouted.

Kiritsugu returned then, and smiled. "Here," he handed his daughter her phone. Helena smiled. "Thank you, Papa," she replied, flipping it open to find the number she needed.

It began to dial, and she waited to hear the voice on the other end.

" _If it isn't my favourite, and only, apprentice!"_ Zelretch cheered into the phone, and Helena winced at the loud voice.

"Zelretch, do you mind coming to Einzbern castle? I have a few questions..." she said, an annoyed tick beginning to form.

He hung up, and she sighed. "You could at least say yes before hanging up!" she complained into the receiver.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zelretch asked, appearing on her bed with his legs crossed.

Illya screamed, falling off the bed, and Irisviel clutched her heart in fright. Kiritsugu had his _Thomson Contender_ pointed at the Dead Apostle, ready to fire.

Collectively, the three sighed, and returned to their earlier positions (except Illya, who was still scared stiff, and was now hiding under the bed).

"Bloody Troll," Kiritsugu muttered, sitting back down at the desk. Zelretch smirked. "Of course, what else could I possibly be?" he joked. Then, he turned serious, facing his former apprentice with calculating eyes. "What has happened, child?"

Helena frowned. "I received a Hogwarts letter today," she replied, leaning against her headboard. Zelretch sighed. "I did not expect that, in all honesty, although it was a possibility."

She scowled at him. "And you never informed me _because_?"

He scratched his head. "I _was_ less than a 5% possibility!" he defended.

Helena sighed, shoulders slumping. "Wonderful. Maybe you know _why_ I got a letter, even though you told me I didn't have a magical core?"

He blinked. "I never said that you _didn't_ have a magical core!" he argued, huffing. Helena glared. "You very well implied it, you Troll!"

He sighed. "I didn't think you had enough of one to be considered a witch, honestly. Maybe when you began to practice magic, it increased the power levels in you core, making you not only a magus but also a witch." he explained.

Irisviel frowned. "Will she have to attend a school?" she asked. Zelretch nodded. "However, there is a solution."

Kiritsugu sighed. "I'm afraid to ask, but what is this 'solution'?"

Zelretch smiled widely. "A 'fake' school, so to speak." he explained. Kiritsugu frowned. "And you expect to pull this off _how_ exactly?" he demanded. Zelretch waved the argument away with a hand. "She is studying under Tohsaka now, yes? I'll contact the Clock Tower, asking to set up a new school for Magi. I'll even find a few teachers myself!"

Kiritsugu twitched. "If you actually plan on making a school, then it isn't a 'fake', now is it?"

Zelretch thought for a moment. "True, true. A real school it is!" he smirked. "Of course, students will still be able to apprentice under their own masters, like Ulrika here, however it will also give magi with more than one child to give the others a decent future, unlike how it is now. In all honesty, there should have been a school made decades ago. The only 'school' we have is the Clock Tower, and it isn't really a school."

Irisviel thought for a second, and then nodded. "I will speak with my father; this seems like something he'd like to invest in."

Helena agreed. "And, this way I'll be able to learn more magics under different people!" she smiled. Zelretch nodded. "Yes, you would. As would others. This is what makes it such a good idea!"

"But every school needs a headmaster." Kiritsugu interjected, "who's going to do it; you?"

At this, Irisviel got an evil look. "What do all magi look to for guidance, Kiritsugu?" she asked. He thought for a moment, before smacking himself with one hand. "The Church, of course!"

"I hear that Kirei Kotomine was stationed in Japan a few months ago," Irisviel said, thinking, "but he is a Master in the upcoming war, so it would be impractical. However, he would be the best, both in running a school and protecting the students."

Zelretch clapped his hands, and got off the bed. "I'll make the arrangements, then!" he said, disappearing from sight.

**Break**

**Location: Japan**

"What do you think of this, Assassin?" Kirei Kotomine asked his servant, staring at the new title the Clock Tower had granted him.

No one goes against the Clock Tower.

"I believe that it would be a good pastime, Master," Assassin replied from the shadows. Kirei nodded. "Not that I have any choice but to accept, mind you," he muttered, filing the papers away.

"I suppose I should name my new school, then," he thought it over.

Assassin walked out of the shadows. "What about 'Genten', Master? It means 'Origin'. As Magi all have Origins, it would be suitable, don't you agree?"

Kirei thought it over. "Genten Academy... Genten School for Magi... Genten Institution of Magic... What to call it..."

Assassin bowed. "I hope my suggestion was to your liking, Master," he said, fading back into the shadows.

"Yes. It was very helpful, Assassin. However, I may alter the name a little."

**Break**

"Kotomine works fast," Tokiomi praised, looking over the enrolment sheets he had been sent. He had two copies in his hands, one for Rin, and the other for the girl in front of him.

"He does, doesn't he?" Helena replied, a small smile on her face.

Tokiomi smiled at her. "It's good to see you back in one piece, Helena," he said softly, causing her to blush from her position on his office couch. "It was an easy job," she muttered, looking down. He chuckled. "Even so, I missed my apprentice," he confessed.

Helena blushed louder. "R-really?" she stuttered. He chuckled, taking a seat beside her. "Of course I did; I've gotten so used to seeing you every day, that it was strange not to."

She slumped. "Oh."

He ruffled her hair gently. "Shall I sign you up now or later?" he asked, pen in hand.

"Now is probably best. Aren't you summoning your servant tonight?" she asked him. He nodded. "The relic is already in place, and the circle already drawn. I want you and Rin to stay out of the house, tonight, alright? I'll give you some money to take her out."

Helena chuckled. "No need, I've got it covered."

He sighed. "You never let me give you money to use, even for my own daughter," she shook his head in exasperation.

She giggled. "I'm rich, so I couldn't care less. I'll go get her and we'll head out, alright?"

He nodded. "The summoning is at Midnight. If you want to return afterwards, you may." she shook her head. "Lord Jubstacheit bought a house here in Fuyuki for Papa to use during the war; Rin and I will spend the night there."

As she was about to leave, he stopped her. "I know it must be difficult, having your father and myself on opposite sides in this war," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. She shivered at the touch, loving the feeling of his fingers on her scalp.

"I promise, no matter what happens, I will not kill your father," he said, his hand finding her cheek and pulling her face closer. "I refuse to hurt you like that."

Her eyes widened. _Could he..._ she thought, watching as he wet his lips with his tongue, sinful thoughts running through her mind.

Then, she shook his head. "Be careful," he said, looking away. She sighed inwardly, and nodded. "Of course, Tokiomi."

She walked out of the room, planning on helping Rin get some stuff for the night together.

**Break**

"The papers marking 'Orijinkōdo Academy' as an educational institution have been processed. 'Origin Code', very unusual name, Kotomine."

He grunted. "The Origin is the basis of every Magus, and all magi follow their own personal code throughout their life. It was a perfect name, honestly. It sounds better in Japanese, however."

The lady behind the desk chuckled. "It does sound silly in English, doesn't it?"

He handed her six different forms. "These are the teachers I've been able to hire on such a short notice."

She looked through them.

"Lehana Chike: Female, age: 32, 98 Circuits, born and raised in Africa. Has masteries in both Healing and Earth Magic. Position: School Healer.

"Oliver Alonzo: Male, age: 41, 75 Circuits, born in America, raised in Japan. Mastery in Battle Magic. Position: Defence Instructor.

"Mikil Kaimi: Female, age: 25, 109 Circuits, born and raised in Hawaii. Mastery in Potions. Position: Brewing Instructor.

"Luz Eber: Male, age: 55, 54 Circuits, born and raised in Spain. Masteries in Fire Magic and Arithmancy. Position: Arithmancy Instructor.

"Ghita Contessa: Female, age: 23, 114 Circuits, born and raised in Italy. Mastery in Rune Development. Position: Runes Mistress.

"Rhan Delia: Female, age: 45, 102 Circuits, born in England, raised in France. Mastery in the Caring of Phantasmal Beasts. Position: Animal Caretaker and Instructor for Beasts."

She hummed. "It's a good start. I'm sure more people will apply before the end of the year."

Kirei nodded. "I agree. Lord Jubstacheit von Einzbern is helping to fund the school for the first few years, until it takes off. That should attract some of the more reserved magi."

"Good work, Headmaster. Have a good day, and thank you for submitting the proper forms."

**Break**

At exactly midnight, while Rin was asleep, Helena woke up to a blinding, burning pain that enveloped her completely.

She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Her hands found her throat, and she clawed at it, not knowing what was happening.

And then, the world went black.

_**Dreamscape** _

_Helena looked around, not recognizing where she was._

_She stood on what appeared to be black sand. It was coarse against her feet, but somehow comforting. She dug her feet into it, trying to find an answer to her questions._

_She looked to the sky. It glowed a deep violet, with dark grey clouds, and a crimson moon that wasn't round, but hexagonal. She could see something akin to birds fly by, but when she took a closer look, she was surprised to see that they were the skeletons of dead birds, somehow flying past._

_At her feet, she heard pinching, and looked back down to see a skeletal crab staring at her, before scurrying off into the blood-red water not too far away._

_There were no trees, no bushes, not even a rock, in sight. She turned to look behind her, hoping to find some sign of life, but stopped dead in her tracks._

_She had wings._

_They were huge, at over 25 feet in length, and the feathers as black as the void itself. Thy looked soft, and when she touched one, she was pleased to find out that they were. She tried to move them, and found that they naturally did what she wanted, like any limb would._

_She looked down at her body. For some reason, she was completely naked, not a stitch of clothing in sight. However, what caught her eye was the length of red tattoos that covered her entire left side, each individual piece moving like fire against her skin._

" _They even look like flames," she spoke, and then clapped her hand across her mouth._

_Was that her voice?_

_It had been soft, almost musical, like she was lulling a child to sleep with a lullaby. It was a beautiful sound, but it certainly wasn't her voice._

" _Actually, it was," a voice that carried the same melodic tune said._

_She turned to see three beautiful women in front of her, each naked, and each with their own set of dark, pitch black wings._

_However, they lacked the tattoos._

" _Who are you?" Helena asked in her new voice._

_The middle one, a woman with long white hair and sapphire eyes, laughed. "We are the three sisters of the Harpies."_

_Helena frowned. "Harpies?" she asked._

" _Creatures who possess the wings of a Griffin, the strength of a Nundu, and the Magical Power of the Gods, child," the one on the right replied, her golden hair curled into an elegant bun._

" _We are the first harpies ever born," the last one said, twirling ebony hair with her fingers. "We alone chose who is worthy of our power, and we have chosen you."_

_Helena frowned. "Why me?" she asked._

_The middle one replied again. "You are the only one, in all honesty, powerful enough to control the magic a Harpy possesses. However, those Magical Seals on your body, are not from us."_

_A new voice entered. "They're from me."_

_Helena turned, and immediately bowed down low. "Gaia!" she whispered in shock._

_The goddess laughed. "Those seals are much like the Command Seals the Grail utilizes. However, they are permanent, and can bind a servant to you for as long as you live. Should the Grail fall, the servants bound to you will remain on the mortal plain, still as Servants, and still bound to you." she smiled. "This is my gift to you, child of magic."_

_She turned to the Harpies. "I'm sure Lucretia, Zaphara, and Entropy will bestow you with yet another title, child of magic. Use these powers wisely."_

_And the goddess disappeared._

" _We will grant you a new name," the Harpy Lucretia said, as they all moved forwards._

_They all placed a hand on her head, and as one, spoke._

" _We welcome you, Harpy Lhor."_


	5. Explaining

"So."

The man in front of her twitched. "So, what?" he asked, a tick appearing on his forehead.

Helena tilted her head to the side. "You're Kirei Kotomine?" she asked, puzzled.

The tick got worse. "Yes. Is there a problem, Miss Einzbern?" he asked, irritated.

"I thought you would be more... impressive."

Kirei scowled, closing his eyes, and Helena could almost _hear_ him counting backwards from ten.

He cleared his throat. "Back to business," he said, pulling out a file. He opened it. "The tests you took place you in one of the more advanced classes for your age group. Your IQ was recorded as 182, which is one of the highest scores we've ever seen; even Lord Archibald, who is a well-known teacher at the Clock Tower in London, has an IQ of 171. On average, the IQ results that came in not only here, but at the Clock Tower as well were around 140."

Helena shrugged. "Good to know, but irrelevant in the long term. All I wanted to know was if I'm still taking the classes or if being an apprentice excludes me from the classes."

Kirei sighed. "I guess there isn't a point going over the other tests we did, you surpassed most of them. Although, your math leaves much to be desired..."

She waved him off. "Irrelevant, once more. When you're immortal, such small things mean nothing."

He rubbed his temple. "You don't have to take classes, so long as you apprentice under someone. Once your apprenticeship ends, you will either have to find someone else to apprentice under or join the classes with the others. I hear your mother is sending your sister here, and that Tohsaka is sending little Rin as well."

Helena nodded. "Yes, they will both be attending. Are we done here, headmaster?"

He held up a hand. "One last thing." he showed her the folder, and pointed to the area where **Species** was written.

"I understand why 'Dead Apostle' was written. But why is 'Harpy' written, as well?"

She smiled. "Because I am one, of course!" then, she looked down and muttered, "and what a pathetic thing to turn into; the only thing I _really_ got out of it was the wings; and I _still_ can't use them!"

She heard him chuckle, and glared at him. "It's not my fault! There isn't anyone around to teach me how to bring them out! I've been trying for _days_!"

He snorted, and she narrowed her eyes. Then, she smirked.

 _I know_ exactly _how to shut him up!_

She sent off a quick text, making sure to keep her phone out of sight from Kotomines eyes. Then, she smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure my _friend_ has something to say to you!" she giggled.

Kirei looked confused. "What?" he questioned.

"BOO!"

The priest would forever deny that he screamed like a little girl.

Zelretch grinned like the Troll he was from behind the Priests chair, and Helena gave him a round of applause. "Full marks, you Troll!" she laughed.

Kirei got up from the floor, glaring at the vampire. "Why are you here?" he asked. Zelretch smirked.

"Why, to teach you how to loosen up, of course!"

Kirei spluttered as Zelretch grabbed him in an unbreakable hold. "Ta ta, my student!" the Troll laughed before disappearing with the priest.

Helena chuckled, leaving the office. "O'l Zelretch will get him to loosen up some," she laughed quietly.

"Are we registered?" Rin asked when she left the room. Helena nodded, smiling as she knelt down so the girl could hop onto her back. "Yup! All set to go!" she grabbed a sheet from her pocket. "I even have your schedule!"

Rin cheered as they left the building.

**Break**

"And who might you be?" the sneering voice asked, halting Helena in her tracks. Beside her, Rin took cover behind her legs, her wide eyes watching the blond in front of them.

Helena tsked. "You must be the servant Tokiomi summoned," she replied, ignoring his question. He grimaced. "I am no ones servant, _girl_." he snarled, shoving his face into her personal space. She glared, shoving her hand in his face and pushing it away, earning herself an indignant snarl. "Out of my way, pretty boy!" she said, walking past him.

"Why you _little_ -" as he was about to strike her, he stopped. Helena turned to see Tokiomi glaring at his servant.

"Lay a hand on either of them, Gilgamesh, and I will use these command seals to have your life, Grail be damned," he warned the servant. Gilgameshs eyes widened, and he took a step back. "Yes, Tokiomi," he replied, refusing to acknowledge him as his master.

Tokiomi stepped forward, and Rin ran to hug him. "These are my daughter, Rin, and my apprentice, Helena. They are to be protected at all costs, even at the cost of my own life."

Helena glanced at her master, eyes wide. "Tokiomi..."

He smiled at her. "Worry not, Helena. Nothing shall happen to me. Did you get Rin and yourself registered?" he asked, changing the subject.

She nodded. "And also gave Kirei to Zelretch so he could loosen up a bit. He was such a stick in the mud."

Tokiomi laughed. "He was, wasn't he?" he turned to look at his daughter. "Why don't you go play in your room, Rin?" he said, a smile on his face. Rin smiled and nodded, "okay, Daddy!" she replied, running off to go play.

Helena heard a huff behind her, and turned to see Gilgamesh scowling. She frowned at him, but said nothing.

"Can I speak with you, Helena?" Tokiomi asked. She nodded, and followed him into his office.

He closed the door behind them, and pulled her to him. She squeaked, a blush forming on her cheeks as he hugged her close.

"You're growing into a beautiful young woman," he whispered, leaning in towards her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine. "T-thank you," she replied, her voice high pitched.

His fingers found her cheek, and he caressed it softly. "May I divulge my darkest secret to you, Helena?" he asked in a whisper.

Helena nodded, feeling his hot breath in her ear as he breathed.

He moved so that his lips were just above hers, and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you."

Helenas eyes widened as the words registered, her mind going a mile per second. She decided not to think on it, and closed the gap between them, slotting her mouth over his.

He moaned into her mouth, kissing her roughly, and grabbing her hair in his fist as he tried to put less distance between them. She gently nibbled on his lips, enjoying the softness of them before she was roughly pulled away from his mouth.

His lips found her neck, and he bit into the skin gently, and she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. It was just as soft as she imagined, like down from a jacket.

"Tokiomi," she moaned as his lips left wet kissed down her neck. He grabbed her hip with his free hand, squeezing it roughly. Helena wondered if she'd have a bruise later.

He released her, breathing deeply as he looked into her eyes. "We shouldn't be doing this," he murmured, caressing her cheek lightly, his breathing ragged.

She whined, leaning into his hand. "Why?" she asked, breathless.

He pulled her back to him, hugging her close. "I'm too old for you," he whispered, rubbing soft circles on her back.

"Tokiomi, I've waited so long for you to notice me, don't jeopardize it now."

He sighed. "I can't let you go; not now. I've never felt like this, not even with my wife." he stepped back, closing his eyes. "But I have to wait until you're older."

She sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I can deal with that."

Helena gave him a soft kiss, enjoying the taste of his lips, before pulling back and leaving the room.

She closed the door behind herself, and leaned against it. She smiled, trying to smooth out her messy hair.

"It appears that you are more than simply his apprentice, Girl," Gilgamesh interrupted. Helena looked at him.

He had changed his clothes from what she had seen less than an hour before. Instead of the golden armour from before, he wore a white tunic and snake skin pants.

He smirked, grabbing her cheeks roughly. "You _are_ a beauty, aren't you? Even at such a young age..."

She smacked his hand away, earning a growl. "Don't you get tired of the act of arrogance?" she asked, glaring at him. He frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

She began to walk away from him, heading to her room. "It's clear as day that the arrogance is just an act, Gilgamesh. Maybe if you stopped being such a faker, you'd have a lot more friends."

And with that, she left him alone with his thoughts.


	6. End of this Fic

The Rewrite is called **Master of Heroes**


End file.
